Near-eye display (NED) systems such as head-mounted display (HMD) devices can be used for virtual reality (VR) and/or augmented reality (AR) applications. An HMD device designed for AR typically includes two major subsystems: a light engine that creates a virtual image, and a transparent combiner that conveys the virtual image into the eyes of the user while at the same time allowing the user to see the real world around him. Significant design considerations for an AR-capable HMD device include the size of the field of view as well as the size, weight and complexity of the HMD device. These considerations can be affected by (among other things) the optical components within the combiner.